Clockwork 1: Run
by Sonic709
Summary: When Jackson meets the doctor, so many things change. He is immediately whisked away to traveling the universe in a small blue box called a tardis, which is bigger on the inside. Jackson, an inexperienced adventurer, is soon faced with challenges that even the Doctor can't complete alone. Please give it a chance!


**Hi! I'm new to the fanfiction site, and I am just checking out for the first time. Here is a little test story to see how good I am... Please review! If you don't, I'll have no way of telling if I'm good enough or not! Also, it does start with the ninth doctor, but it will eventually get to the tenth doctor, and possibly even the eleventh, so just stay tuned to find out. Plus, there might even be a fourth one with Peter Capaldi as well, you'll just have to wait and see... Here it is! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Nothing is normal once you meet him, and it seems like everything in your life seems so much harder, yet duller. Isn't it odd that whenever you see something you can't explain, you never know what happens to it? That's the doctor. He travels the universe with one or more friends in this time machine called a TARDIS. But nothing is ever as it seems. The doctor is not just any normal man, he is actually an alien. The alien species called Time lord, from the far off planet of Gallifrey right at the heart of the Medusa Cascade. Do you remember when you all were children, and you always heard stories of a marvelous hero always saving the day? That would also be the doctor.

It seems like, for a moment, time stands still. Have you ever experienced any sort of déjà vu? Well that would probably be the TARDIS. You see, this machine really isn't inanimate. I wouldn't call it "human" per say, but I can tell you for certain that this thing is alive. It has its own conscience and everything. The doctor has been travelling with this time machine since he first left Gallifrey and became "The Doctor".

Well, if you are wondering how I might know this that would be because of the fact that I travelled with him for quite some time. I am now an old man, but I still remember my travels quite vividly. Let's see… back in 2005, the doctor was in his ninth incarnation… Oh! I almost forgot, every Time lord has 13 incarnations, so in case he gets fatally wounded, he can change and become a new person. But mind you, he never forgets a single detail of his life. You may think it is cool, but in my opinion it is a harsh and cruel punishment he must endure. He has told me of the unspeakable and beyond, and it probably gets worse from even there.

This is where I come in. My name Jackson, and yes, that is an American name, but believe me the doctor was never prejudice to different nationalities. Well, I started my travels with the doctor in 2005, right after he had gained a new companion named Rose Tyler. Yes, she was a very pretty girl, but she was never mine, and I knew that. The doctor had loved her already, and I respected that. The only companion of his that he ever loved back… Hmm… She was blonde, (of course…) and she always saw the good in someone. Even the most deadliest of creatures, the Daleks, had been persuaded to find the good inside of themselves. Yes, it resulted in death, but I think that thanks to Rose, that Dalek had one of the happiest deaths any Dalek could ever have.

He was free.

I had been working at a small restaurant in the downtown area of Richmond, and had noticed some strange noises coming from the boiler room at the bottom of the ordering stations. At first I had thought that it was just the carbonator injecting the sodas with carbon dioxide, until I realized something. That was someone breathing. I quickly went downstairs to check it out, and what I found was an adorable little puppy. Yes, it was like a cliché horror movie, but I was very thick-headed back then. I knew that it was the puppy that was making the noises, but I couldn't help it. I picked up the puppy and started to pet it. I closed my eyes, remembering my dog back home, but as soon as I opened them back up again, the dog had spit out its eyes and its tongue slithered out. I dropped the puppy, horrified, and yelled when its teeth snapped at me, trying to probably bite my head off.

I could hear some gasps coming from the back boiler. Being frightened and very curious, I ran over to the boiler and looked behind it to see a man holding a blue device and a girl, about my age, holding a bucket full of liquid nitrogen. "Get behind me!" The man yelled and shoved me behind the girl, her name, though I didn't know it at the time, was Rose. I watched in awe as the girl threw the bucket on top of the puppy, freezing the cloth on the creature. I held my hand on my mouth, keeping myself from gasping, as the man in the leather jacket had dropped the puppy, and the cloth shattered and revealed very nice and intricate work. Hmm… maybe clockwork? "Ah. I love this work. Very pretty clockwork, alright! Rose take a look at this! Clockwork! Isn't it amazing? That's amazing…"

I stayed completely and utterly still as the girl walked over and admired it, smiling. "Wow! Doctor, have you seen anything like this before?"

"No! Wow… so delicate! Just a little splash of water and this thing could freeze up and never work again!"

Rose smiled, tongue-to-teeth, but then looked over to me. "Doctor, shouldn't we go see who that is?"

The Doctor looked up. "Oh. Hello there! I'm the Doctor!" He held out his hand to shake.

"Uh, hi. Um, I'm Jackson."

The Doctor grinned like a madman. "Oh! American I see… How lovely! Come along then! There has got to be more where this came from. Where to now, Rose?"

She tilted her head slightly, thinking for a bit. "Well, shouldn't we see where the rest of these guys are?" The Doctor grinned even more. "Right! Of course, well! Jackson, my boy, would you like to join?"

I was dumbfounded and silent. I thought I was about to faint, but I just shook my head and the sensation went away. "Oh. No? Aw…"

The Doctor turned to leave. "Wait! I would like to come. That would be great!"

"OK then! Step right in!" The Doctor gestured with his hands towards a nice blue box. "Um, Doctor? That's a police box."

"Well of course it is, son! Step in it!"

I noticed Rose biting back a laugh.

I shrugged and stepped in. What have I got to lose?

But of course, I was greeted with a huge surprise. A VERY huge surprise. I stood outside of the small box, looking into a much bigger room. I circled around it, checking for anything outside to indicate that this was an illusion, but I found nothing. "B- But that's not possible! It's bigger on the inside!"

"There it is!" The Doctor and Rose laughed and I just stared at them, shocked. "B- But, I think...I… goodnight." I mumbled before fainting.

**Hahaha! I've always wanted to write something like this! Well, I hope you guys liked it! I also hope that you guys will continue to read and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well, thanks! R&R!**


End file.
